


Sindrome di Stoccolma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice sofferente [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ikki è prigioniero di Ade.Songfic su: Bryan Ferry - Slave To Love; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwxcBaYJTokPrompt de Il giardino di Efp: - abbraccio





	1. Cap.1 L’abbraccio delle catene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su: Bryan Ferry - Slave To Love; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwxcBaYJTok  
Prompt de Il giardino di Efp: - abbraccio

Cap.1 L’abbraccio delle catene

Ho girato tutti gl’inferi e non ho trovato mio fratello Shun. Quello che è diventato si è fatto trovare quando ha deciso lui, solo per donarmi l’abbraccio delle sue catene.

Un abbraccio scomodo e fastidioso, non esattamente quello che volevo.

Mi fa provare emozioni contrastanti. Sento il suo fiato sul collo, il suo corpo aderire al mio. Ho faticato per non avere la sferetta delle sue catene in bocca, penso volesse vedermi succhiarla. Sarò ridotto male, ma non ancora così tanto.

Me lo sono trovato davanti con tanto di trono o scalinata. Mi ha preso di sorpresa, ero ancora a chiedermi perché si fosse travestito come fosse una pagliacciata, e mi ha immobilizzato a terra. Come diamine è comparso un pavimento piastrellato agl’inferi, il luogo delle anime dannate? Avrei già capito di più ai campi elisi.

Mi è sembrato di essere tornato al Grande tempio o all’infinita strada tra i cavalieri d’oro per raggiungerlo.

Mi ha versato una strana sostanza da una coppa prima che potessi anche solo capire cosa stesse succedendo. Chi se l’aspettava una tale forza soverchiante?

Chi poteva anche solo immaginare gli effetti di quella robaccia? Preferisco dire a me stesso che mi sono sognato tutto, che sono svenuto e mi sono trovato in questa prigione.

Nonostante sia io quello massiccio e muscoloso, è lui ad avere il completo controllo. Sento… Le sue catene non sono mai state così strette. Mi duole ammetterlo, ma ho paura… Ho paura.

Un’emozione che mi accompagnava sempre quando ero bambino, ma avevo quasi dimenticato come fosse.

Non è umano, sento la morte che si muove sottopelle, la emana da ogni poro.

Il suo aspetto è sempre stato rassicurante per me, è il mio fratellino. Mi rendo anche conto che, per il mio corpo, è persino piacente. So che Shun è bellissimo, non posso certo negarlo, non potrebbe essere più curato di così. No, è quella sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato che mi terrorizza.

Non è umano e ciò che cela dentro è come un cosmo oscuro, mi raggela.

Le catene si stringono più forte sul mio corpo, impedendomi di scostarmi. Un abbraccio mortale a cui non posso sottrarmi.

Tenta di baciarmi, io rispondo cercando di morderlo, mi afferra con tanta forza la mandibola che sembra quasi spaccarla, ma allo stesso tempo le sue dita si controllano. Non vuole farmi del male, è un sentimento nitido, ma allo stesso tempo vuole dominarmi completamente.

Mi sento come se mi fossi colpito da solo con uno dei miei pugni.

Da uno strano calice mi versa di nuovo quella sostanza in bocca, ed ecco che il mio viso si deforma nuovamente contro la mia volontà. Allo stesso tempo aborrisco questa umiliazione, ma la desidero.

La sensazione di piacere mi dà alla testa. Quel sorriso da fanciulla, non solo ebete, ma proprio da ragazzina pura al primo amore, che mi si stampa in faccia, mi fa venire voglia di darmi fuoco.

Però, il languore che travolge il mio corpo ignudo mi eccita completamente.

“Ti ricordo che dovevi essere tu Andromeda” mi dice all’orecchio.

La tutina rosa col seno non mi avrebbe donato. Certo, nell’isola di sole amazzoni, credo avrei ignorato gli ordini di Atena e mi sarei dato alla pazza gioia. Orge tutte le notti! Per quanto mi riguardava addosso si potevano tenere soltanto la maschera.

No, a parte gli scherzi, so profondamente cosa vuol dire. Non significa essere donna. No, significa immolarsi per qualcun altro. Non faccio questo anche da fenice? Non muoio per lui nel tentativo di salvarlo e rinasco per proteggerlo ancora? Andromeda era sacrificata sull’altare del bene comune.

Salvata da Pegasus. Dannazione, al pensiero che dovrei aver bisogno di Seiya per uscire da tutto questo mi sento rivoltare le viscere.

Non riesco a rispondere tutto questo a quello che dovrebbe essere mio fratello. Al contrario le catene si stringono più forte intorno a me e questa maledetta sostanza rivela un altro dei suoi inganni.

Mi sfuggono dei gemiti di piacere mentre il mio corpo si tende. L’abbraccio di queste catene mi ritrovo a desiderarlo in eterno, anzi ad essere l’unica cosa da volere da ora e per sempre. La sensazione del metallo sulla pelle mi fa impazzire.

Vorrei essere libero, ma allo stesso tempo imploro che questa sensazione non finisca mai. Mi sento così dannatamente in pericolo, esposto, ma al contempo la mia testa mi fa rilassare, come se fossi al sicuro tra le sue braccia inquietanti.

Non mi sono mai fidato di nessuno, neanche della dea Atena. Fingeva di trattarci bene e poi ci usava come cavallucci, facendoci trottare sotto la minaccia di un frustino. Solo io ricordo quelle umiliazioni?!

Lei se ne stava in una villa…

Lui no. Ade è qui, accanto a me. Potrebbe stendersi tra lussi ed agi, farsi cullare da Pandora. Invece, pur di stare al mio fianco, si stende con me in questa cella lurida, sul pavimento di pietra umida.

Le catene sfregano su di me, s’insinuano intorno al mio corpo stringendolo ed io sono dannatamente eccitato, mi devo frenare per non prenderne una in bocca e succhiare. Mi basta già questa dannata aria carina sul volto.

Nemmeno a farlo apposta, la sferetta torna tra le mie labbra. Questa volta l’accolgo, nemmeno un bambino col latte succhierebbe così forte, mi sembra che il rumore prodotto risuoni, mentre perdo saliva come se davvero fossi regredito al momento in cui ero un poppante.

Penso che sia un po’ come per un aracnofobico trovare sensuale e attraente un ragno. Il terrore lo divora, già immagina quando sarà costretto a sfornare orrende uova. Allo stesso tempo non riesce a non stringere, aderire col suo corpo a quella minaccia.

Amare la distruzione, Eros per Thanatos… Tutto questo è profondamente sbagliato e ugualmente ineluttabile.

Doveva andare così dall’inizio? Era destino? Come tutto nella vita di noi dannati cavalieri, anche questo era scritto nelle stelle?

Riesco a sputare la pallina. Quanta saliva ho prodotto? Che schifo!

“S-Shun” boccheggiò. Invoco il nome di mio fratello. Mi pento di avergli detto che era un incapace, di averlo deriso così tante volte. Ero io a voler preservare la sua innocenza, ed ora sconto la mia colpa con questa maledetta droga. Ero io a desiderare che mio fratello non conoscesse l’inferno, a caricarmi i pesi di questa vita.

Brucerei ancora. Sì, è vero, morirei e rinascere come fenice all’infinito pur di proteggerlo… Pur di riaverlo. Sono un’eterna Andromeda prigioniera del suo fato tra le stelle.

Lui è qui, ma è come se non ci fosse mai stato. Forse ho sbagliato, l’ho solo tenuto lontano dalla sua forma finale.

“Ade. Chiamami Ade” mi rimbrotta. Lo sento scuotere il capo, i suoi capelli mi finiscono addosso. Non posso voltarmi a guardarlo per via delle catene. Il loro abbraccio m’imprigiona e mi seduce.

Intravedo i suoi morbidi capelli neri, ma anche i suoi denti innaturalmente bianchi. C’è qualcosa nel suo pallore cadaverico che mi dà i brividi, quasi la nausea, ma la sensazione di piacere continua a scuotermi.

Grido in modo ben poco virile quando una catena inizia a giocherellare col mio intimo già portato al limite.

Mi vuoi? Allora fai in fretta, dannazione!

Impazzisco, ma posso dimostrarlo solo sorridendo in modo più evidente, Che imbarazzo, che stramaledetto incubo.

“A-Ade”. Mio malgrado ripeto, nella speranza di rabbonirlo. Ho paura di che altro mi possa fare, di quanto ancora io mi possa umiliare.

Se fossi tipo, piangerei. Quello però era mio fratello e non c’è cosa che non darei per non riaverlo indietro. Già me lo vedo che mi stringe, che si scusa. Questa volta sarei felice anche dei suoi lacrimoni ben poco virili.

Lo rivoglio così tanto con me!

Sì, lui è Ade, lui non è il mio piccolo Shun…

“Ikki, dovresti riposare” mi dice. Non mi ero mai accorto del fatto che i miei capelli fossero morbidi. Trova un gusto insano a passarci la mano attraverso.

Io li ho sempre trovati arruffati e impossibili da pettinare. Non ho mai apprezzato particolarmente la mia zazzera blu.

Ecco quell’angosciosa sensazione di ribrezzo che risale, mentre lui sembra trovarli eccitanti. Li annusa.

Devono sapere di schifo! Sono sudato e rinchiuso in questo postaccio senza lavarmi da chissà quanto!

Allo stesso tempo, intravedendo la sua faccia eccitata nell’oscurità, alla luce delle candele, mi verrebbe voglia di sollazzarmi con le sue labbra. Oh, come lo bacerei, convinto al contempo che si nascondano nere zampe di abomini nella sua bocca.

Cambio radicalmente idea quando mi accarezza l’interno coscia. Al momento non troverei male nemmeno il suo corpo sudato che si dibatte dentro il mio.

Non capisco dove finisco io e dove inizia la droga, quale di queste voglie era già presente e quale è indotta.

Se almeno riuscissi a vomitare, invece di sentirne solo la sensazione. L’unica cosa che mi sfugge è un rivolo copioso di saliva che non si arresta, come un fiume straripato dalla mia bocca. Evidentemente le mie ghiandole hanno una secrezione infinita quando vogliono.

Rivoglio i capelli verdi di mio fratello. Tutti lo prendevano per una ragazza, ma a mio parere era più bello di una stupida femmina. Di belle donne ce ne sono tante, come lui non ce n’erano altri.

Era un ragazzo sensibile, non voleva mai combattere, ma aveva un cosmo dirompente e un affetto atavico per i suoi amici. Mi sentivo onorato a poter dire di essere il maggiore di una tale creatura.

Non assomigliava né a mamma né a papà, alle volte neanche a me. Persino l’azzurro dei nostri occhi non era uguale, il suo aveva dei riflessi verdi da pietra preziosa, i miei erano comunissimi.

Sembrava un regalo degli dei…

Avrei voluto che non fosse così vero.

Se proprio un dio, perché non Apollo? Perché Ade? Perché i morti?!

Dove sono i tuoi maledetti amichetti quando servono? Io sono diventato una carcassa inutile, buona solo a gorgogliare e strofinarsi dentro i letti. So che quando verranno loro, invece, tu ritornerai in te. La tua espressione tornerà quella di sempre, sorriderai loro impacciato, soprattutto al caro cignetto coi problemi con la mammina morta.

Ora che ci penso… Ti ha attratto soprattutto quando sembrava morto, è ossessionato dalla madre morta… Forse un po’ di necrofilia in te c’è sempre stata. Magari le prove c’erano tutte, ma ero io a non accorgermene.

No, cosa dico, tu ti terrorizzavi davanti alla morte. Dovevo far sparire tutti gli animali morti quando eravamo piccoli o scoppiavi a piangere!

Mi spalanchi le gambe. Dai, sono pronto, datti una mossa. Persino il mio cu…

No, dignità! Mantieni dell’accidenti di dignità!

Che poi, oh, per me anche la mia armatura aveva degli eccessi, come la coroncina. Però almeno era blu. Sai, il blu non ti sarebbe donato. Poi fenice… tu che hai sempre avuto paura del fuoco? Da bambini chiudevi la fiamma del gas per non scottarti.

Alle volte mi sono ritrovato a pensare, però, che le fiamme ti donassero. Quella volta nella baita, mentre gli altri cavalieri discutevano di sciocchezze, tu ti sei avvicinato al camino per riflettere, quel chiarore arancione e rosso ti risaltava. Sì, rosso, non certo le fiamme blu degl’inferi!

Entra, ma la droga non lo rende più facile. Grido, strepito, maledizione non ci entra, ma lo voglio!

Chiudo gli occhi e tra le urla i pensieri s’ingarbugliano. Desidero… solo desiderio…

Desiderio e l’abbraccio delle sue catene…


	2. Cap.2 Slave to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - festa a sorpresa

Cap.2 Slave to love

La prima cosa che vedo al mio risveglio sono quegli occhi verdi-grigi, completamente spenti. Vanno oltre l’essere vuoti, non sono neanche quelli di un morto, hanno la trascendenza del nulla.

Sono affascinanti quando brillano di rosso, ipnotici, ma allo stesso tempo terrificanti.

Neanche ho riaperto gli occhi, che devo impedirmi di tremare di paura. Dannazione, neanche posso sperare si tratti di un incubo dal quale posso risvegliarmi!

Dammi tregua, maledetta divinità. Sollazzati con Pandora e lascia in pace me per almeno cinque minuti. Su quella ci farei un pensierino anche io!

“Sai, i ‘nostri’ amici… O forse dovrei dire gli amici delle mie spoglie mortali, stanno venendo tutti qui. Stavo pensando di organizzargli una festa a sorpresa” mi dice.

Giusto! Perché non vai a tormentare Seiya?! Lui sembra fatto apposta per essere tormentato.

“Ti è piaciuto?” mi domanda.

Ecco, vado vicino ad essere volgare adesso, maledizione. Sono quasi tentato di sputargli addosso.

“Per colpa delle tue droghe” gli ricordo. Lui si disfa come sempre del suo ingombrante e svolazzante mantello, lasciando scoperto quello strano medaglione che porta al collo. Che sia un pentacolo?

Forse è quello il motivo per cui mio fratello è posseduto. Magari è come il bastoncino di Atena. Poseidone forse aveva un vaso. Se lo rompiamo magari Shun tornerà in sé!

Devo trovare un modo per avvertire gli altri. Magari prima della ‘festa a sorpresa’. Qualcosa mi dice che non si tratterà di candeline e torte.

Mi dimenò, facendo solo tintinnare le catene che mi legano le braccia, tenendomele sollevate. Mi chiedo ancora come mai i muscoli non mi facciano male, tirati come sono da ore.

Perché non devo mangiare, bere, andare ad espletare i miei bassi istinti fisiologici? Sono già morto e non lo so o mi ha sbloccato il senso che fa in modo che non debba andare al bagno?!

“Ne vuoi un'altra dose?” chiede.

“No” esalo. Certo che non la voglio. Il mio corpo sì, si tende spasmodicamente. Un paio di volte e già sono dipendente?

Mi rendo conto di una cosa. Non sono sicuro di voler uscire in queste condizioni. Nudo, solo, in crisi. Dove diamine vorrei scappare? Voglio davvero che Seiya o gli altri mi vedano in queste condizioni? Gocciolante, desideroso o magari con quel bel sorriso da verginella stampato in volto?

Sento freddo, almeno se il suo corpo mi è vicino sono al caldo. Per me l’unica ‘festa’ possibile è l’abbraccio delle sue catene.

Me la sono cercata. Ho tentato di fermare una divinità. Non è forse giusto che mi punisca?

Forse sto solo delirando. Mio fratello mi avrebbe protetto, non mi avrebbe fatto del male. Tra le poche volte in cui ha deciso di combattere, c’è stata anche quella volta in cui ero un peso morto sulle sue spalle. Io svenuto e lui lì a battersi con le sue catene.

Ecco, se ho commesso una colpa è quella. Non avrei dovuto portarlo ad una situazione estrema a quel modo.

Dovrei proteggere io il mio fratellino!

Devo trovare un modo per farlo anche adesso, per trovarlo da qualche parte lì dentro. Va bene anche umiliarmi davanti a tutta la squadra. Mi odiano, godranno a vedermi ridotto così. Devo digli della collanina d’argento!

Arrossisco, notando che i capelli della divinità oggi sono rosso fuoco. Alle volte mi chiedo se legga i miei pensieri. Spero di no, o addio al mio piano.

Certo che quei capelli gli donano molto di più di quel nero stinto.

“Cosa te ne fai di un corpo così debole… così gracile? Puoi avere il mio se vuoi” propongo.

Mi è addosso in un secondo, non l’ho visto arrivare, qui bloccato tra parete e pavimento, non posso impedirgli di stringermi a sé. Le sue catene mi stritolano meno!

“Io ho già il tuo corpo”. Mi posa le dita sulle labbra ed è più forte di me, gliele mordo a sangue, anche se lui non sembra farci caso più di tanto.

“Intendo che puoi possedere me. Senza doppi sensi, liberando mio fratello”. Possibile che ogni cosa che dico possa essere intesa in un altro modo?!

Lui mi apre le gambe, io tento di fare forza, d’impedirglielo, ma lui sembra fatto di titanio e acciaio. Come fa ad essere così dannatamente forte?! Ha sbloccato il sessantaseiesimo senso?

“Tuo fratello non è solo il mio corpo, è la mia reincarnazione, come Saori è Atena” mi spiega.

“Tu di mio fratello non hai nient…”. Mi blocca di nuovo la mandibola, tenendomi la bocca aperta. Mi dimenò inutilmente, muovo la lingua, cerco di chiuderla a fatica, mugugno infastidito.

Tutto inutile, questa volta quasi mi affoga con quella droga liquida. Tossisco, sputo, cerco di vomitarla, ma ben presto è troppo tardi.

Sorrido e lui mi fa mettere in ginocchio sulle sue gambe. Ridacchio compiaciuto mentre inizia ad accarezzarmi il membro con entrambe le mani, sporgo persino il bacino per aiutarlo.

So che è sbagliato. Io mio fratello l’ho tenuto in braccio ancora neonato, completamente avvolto in un pannolenci. Lo avrei difeso da tutto, ma come lo salvo da se stesso?

Spalanco le gambe, strusciando contro il bacino di lui, grido di piacere alle mosse delle sue dita e vengo zittito da un bacio così prolungato da offuscarmi la vista, mozzandomi il fiato.

Lo seguirei, se adesso mi dicesse di andare con lui, lo farei. Lo desidero così tanto, quella droga mi fa impazzire. Quella droga e queste maledette catene dopo averle prese!

Però non è solo quella sostanza… I pensieri sono quelli che mi fregano. Ho troppo tempo per sragionare qui dentro.

Forse lo seguirei a prescindere ormai. Forse ha solo portato alla luce i desideri poco casti che tenevo sopiti per non ferire Shun.

Non so più niente. Lui ha anche le sue ragioni. Le divinità dei mortali hanno sempre fatto ciò che vogliono. A cosa diamine serve Atena se la sua saggezza finisce tutta in guerre e distruzione?

Almeno Ade ha fatto sempre il suo dovere. I morti non camminano certo sulla Terra.

Mi abbandono contro di lui, mi struscio. Le sue catene mi avvolgono completamente ed impazzisco di piacere.

Mi prende di nuovo, sembra che non facciamo altro, inerme mi dibatto per andargli incontro, venendo quasi subito.

Voglio, voglio, voglio, oh se voglio…


	3. Cap.3 Cecità perenne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - incontro inaspettato

Cap.3 Cecità perenne

La prossima volta devo mettermi due dita in gola e vomitare quella droga. Non trovo altra scelta.

Appena la prendo è un crescendo di delirio!

“Niisan” mi sento chiamare. Mi volto in ogni direzione. Non me lo sono sognato, l’ho sentito.

“Shun. Shun! SHUN! Shun, dove sei?!” chiamo e cerco. Sono parecchio ridicolo, ho pochissima mobilità, ma la testa scatta ovunque ed i miei occhi sembrano impazziti. “SHUUUN!”.

Niente, solo il silenzio. Sto davvero diventando pazzo? O è uno scherzo crudele di Ade-sama…

Come l’ho chiamato?! Uno scherzo del ‘dio pazzo dai capelli rossi’. Si, questo è un nome più appropriato, ecco.

Ritiro quello che ho detto, comunque, deliro anche senza quella droga, ormai mi ha ridotto il cervello ad una brodaglia.

Oh, andiamo, chi voglio prendere in giro? Il mio cervello è andato appena ho visto mio fratello in adolescenza. Il mio piccolo tenero fratellino, che razza di mostro sono per riuscire a vederlo ‘sensuale’?

Quelle gambe affusolate, quel petto liscio, tutto dannatamente glabro… Lui mi guardava innocente mangiando il gelato, ed io mi dannavo perché era alla panna.

Shun mi chiedeva di aiutarlo ad asciugarsi i capelli, ed io facendolo gli guardavo i capezzoli ancora umidi dopo la doccia.

Sì, Ade ha ragione a punirmi in eterno. Se solo non lo facesse col corpo del mio fratellino!

In quel modo, nonostante sia una punizione, è piacevole, e soprattutto il problema è che Shun ne rimarrebbe terrificato. Se mai tutto quest’incubo avrà fine, non saprò mai come chiedergli scusa. Giurerò davvero fedeltà ad Atena e al Grande tempio se gli cancelleranno il ricordo di questa brutta esperienza.

Nostra madre si rivolterebbe nella tomba. Lei aveva dei morbidi capelli blu, gli occhi azzurri, la pelle abbronzata, come me; ma il sorriso luminoso e la dolcezza erano quelli del mio fratellino.

Mi ricordo quando mamma mi faceva mettere la mano sul pancione o quando mi ha insegnato a dargli il latte con il biberon. Papà aveva un carattere scontroso. Ho cercato d’imitarlo tutta la vita.

Quando raccoglievo un fiore lui borbottava, ed allora io ripetevo che era una cosa stupida, gonfiavo le guance e, dopo averlo buttato, incrociavo le braccia.

Mamma ridacchiava, recuperava il fiore e se lo metteva tra i capelli, posandomi un bacio in fronte. Non potevo far altro che sorriderle.

Pensavo di aver perso tutti questi ricordi in quell’isola infernale dove sono cresciuto. Invece qui, in questo postaccio, riaffiorano tutti perché non ho il tempo di allenarmi, perché devo stare da solo coi miei pensieri, invece di lanciarmi tra geyser e lapilli di lava.

Esmeralda assomigliava a nostra madre, nonostante avesse i capelli color dell’oro. Però, mi ero attaccato così tanto a lei perché possedeva due innocenti occhi verdi. Vedeva tutto al meglio delle sue possibilità, era perennemente positiva e fanciullesca. In lei rivedevo il mio amato Shun. Quando è morta ho perso una parte di me, quella più dolce, ed ho capito di non essere più degno di rivedere mio fratello.

“Shuuuun!”. Grido, lo chiamo, continuo fino a farmi dolere la gola, finché non se ne va la voce.

Hyoga maledetto, muoviti e vieni a salvare mio fratello. Usa la tua polverina di diamanti e fallo rinsavire!

Giuro che se ti sbrighi, non ti spezzerò tutte le ossa quando ci proverai con mio fratello. Perché lo so che ci proverai, o se lo so. Siete tutti lì, come uccelli rapaci, pronti a depredare le sue grazie, quando lui nel cuore è ancora un bambino!

Al diavolo, Ikki, apri gli occhi, tuo fratello è Ade! Si sa più che difendere da solo, semplicemente non voleva mostrare la sua natura peggiore. Avresti dovuto capire che non era umano.

Si svegliava al mattino con i capelli già perfetti, non gli è mai cresciuto neanche un pelo di barba, profumava anche dopo una battaglia ed era sempre dolce con tutti. Persino Esmeralda aveva più giornate no di lui.

Finché si tratta delle amazzoni, andiamo, lo sai che a tuo fratello piacciono solo gli uomini. Però tutto il resto?

Dovevo aprire gli occhi prima, mi rimprovero sospirando.

“A furia di stare qui, immobile, mi si atrofizzeranno i muscoli” mi lamento.

La porta si apre e Ade scivola dentro, l’uscio si richiude pesantemente alle sue spalle, in modo quasi sepolcrale.

“Vuoi fare un po’ di moto?” mi domanda.

Socchiudo gli occhi e capisco finalmente la somiglianza tra Ade e suo fratello Zeus. Anche Poseidone era abbastanza ninfomane, ricordo le avance a Saori.

Mi riprometto di non conoscere mai Era. In quella famiglia pensano solo al sesso!

“Sì, uscire da qui e camminare” borbotto.

“Se fossi andato quando dovevo all’isola della regina nera, una volta tornato, ti avrei abituato a stare chiuso per più tempo. Avresti avuto poche occasioni per uscire” mi spiega.

Il terrore mi raggela e m’immobilizzo, mentre mi annusa.

Cosa diamine vuol dire? Mi avrebbe rinchiuso da subito? Quindi quell’isola era per risvegliare Ade? Fin troppo prevedibile, meno che poi sarebbe venuto a cercare proprio me.

Questa dannata divinità da quando di preciso mi ha in mente in modo poco casto e puro?

Cioè, voleva possedere il mio fratellino sin da quando era un tenero frugoletto, usando il suo corpo in questo modo ignobile?!

Oh, scommetto che l’idea di mandarmi in un’isola con le catene era sua. Non solo maniaco del sesso, ma anche fissato col bondage!

Serro le labbra, non si sa mai. Chiudo anche gli occhi e regolo il respiro, magari se lo ignoro semplicemente si stanca e scompare, se ne va ad occuparsi dei morti.

“Ti ho portato una sorpresa. Tranquillo, resterà per poco, mentre non ci dilettiamo” mormorò.

“Sì, Ade-sama” rispondo. Magari se sono accondiscendente non sente il bisogno di drogarmi.

“Sì gentile, è rimasto cieco” mi dice.

Sì, questo è un incontro a sorpresa, ma so già chi è. Quale poteva essere il più sfortunato degli amici di mio fratello? Quale poteva perdere la vista persino in una situazione come questa?

La porta si apre, sento un tonfo ed un gemito.

“Ciao Shiryu. Attento ad evitare attacchi di cuore indesiderati” borbottò.

“Ikki, sei tu? Ha preso anche te?!” grida, tastando intorno a sé.

“Già, da prima di voi. Speriamo che gli altri ‘bronzini’ siano più furbi”. La mia voce è piena di astio, ma in realtà sono preoccupato. Arrossisco vistosamente.

Farmi vedere in queste condizioni per salvare mio fratello passi, ma farmi ascoltare mentre gemo perché Ade si diverte con me è un’altra storia.

Passerò per quello che non sono!


	4. Cap.4 I pensieri del cigno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Surrender; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn__hHTO4JY.

Cap.4 I pensieri del cigno

Qui sdraiato in mezzo a queste rocce, sotto un non-cielo viola, ripenso a quando eri accanto a me, Shun. Il tuo sorriso solare, il tuo modo impacciato di fare, il tuo viso liscio arrossato dal pudore.

Le tue labbra che si concedevano alle mie.

Sono sempre stato uno stupido, non ci ho mai saputo fare con te. Il gelo della siberia dev’essermi entrato dentro. Sono grezzo, incapace di farti capire quanto sei importante per me.

Ricordo le tue carezze, le tue labbra sulle mie, quando col calore del tuo corpo mi hai riportato alla vita. Tu che volevi fare piano nel letto per non farti scoprire da tuo fratello.

Quante volte ho asciugato le tue lacrime?

Perché non mi hai mai detto che nascondevi un tale segreto? Come hai fatto a tenere dentro di te un cosmo così immenso, così oscuro? Un intero dio che ti divorava l’anima, e tu comunque non volevi fare del male a nessuno. Non volevi combattere per non perdere il controllo, per non fare del male a nessuno.

Ricordi quella volta in quel prato? Ti ho messo una rosa tra i capelli e tu mi hai fatto una ghirlanda di fiori.

Ero così geloso di Ikki. Non facevi altro che parlare e pensare a lui.

Un giorno mi hai guardato. Sapevi essere così deciso, anche se per pochi attimi, anche se poi ricominciavi a balbettare e a scusarti.

“Maledizione! Tutto questo è colpa!

Shiryu è stato colpito e catturato per colpa mia!”. Le urla di Seiya vanno avanti da un po’. Frustato e sofferente sta praticamente distruggendo tutto quello che gli capita a tiro, come quando da bambino faceva il teppista, battendo i piedi che rivoleva sua sorella minore.

Non l’ha mai trovata. Chissà se era davvero Castalia.

“Seiya, ci siamo fermati per dormire un po’. Non avremo le forze per combattere altrimenti. Saremo anche diventati spiriti o qualcosa del genere in questo mondo, ma abbiamo bisogno di un attimo di riposo.

Solo un po’ e torneremo a cercarli” lo richiamo.

“Hyoga, come diamine fai ad essere così tranquillo?!” mi sbraita addosso Seiya, ma il pegaso obbedisce. Si stende accanto a me si lascia sopraffare dall’incoscienza.

Chiudo gli occhi. Cosa darei per avere Shun tra le mie braccia. Mi mancano le sue carezze, il suo corpo nudo e sottile premuto contro al mio, la sua fisionomia minuta.

Persino i suoi richiami quando mi trovava a picchiarmi con suo fratello. Lui di solito ringhia e morde, tirandomi i capelli. Io lo strattono per la maglietta, raggiungendolo con gomitate e testate.

Shun mette pace. Ci ricorda quando entrambi lo difendevamo da Seiya, quando era ancora un bambino un po’ bulletto. Anche se… era lui il primo a difenderci quando c’era un pericolo vero.

Dannazione, alla fine siamo solo tutti dei ragazzini.

Vogliamo solo amarci, proteggerci, volerci bene a vicenda. Siamo una squadra, costellazioni dello stesso cielo, uniti dalla stessa dea e dalla stessa missione.

Siamo stelle unite per l’eternità.

“Seiya! Hyoga! Li ho trovati!”. L’urlo di Shiryu fa voltare me e Seiya come un sol uomo.

Credo che il dubbio sia evidente nei miei occhi azzurri, anche se offuscato dalla gioia di rivedere il nostro compagno perduto.

Trovati?! Shun e chi altri?

Seiya corre incontro al suo migliore amico e lo abbraccia.

“Sei salvo, meno male”. Non avevo dubbi, mi fido del dragone, ma sia comunque lode ad Atena.


	5. Cap.5 La fenice nella ragnatela

Cap.5 La fenice nella ragnatela

Sono solo l’esca per attirare le altre prede in trappola. Imprigionato nella catena che ha assunto la forma di una gigantesca ragnatela, appeso per le braccia, incapace di sollevare la testa, il mio corpo nudo e tremante non reagisce. Almeno riesco a tenere le gambe ben serrate.

Mi scorresse abbastanza sangue nelle vene, in questo momento, sarei rosso di vergogna.

Invece penso di averlo perso tutto quando quelle maledette catene mi hanno squarciato la schiena. Mi ha frustato a lungo, nemmeno fosse colpa mia se Shiryu è scappato.

Pandora ha sottovalutato il fatto che, anche senza vista, tutti gli altri sei sensi gli funzionassero benissimo.

O forse è stato solo per divertimento. Per vedermi dimenarmi esangue, tradito da quelle catene che un attimo prima mi stringevano, mi abbracciavano.

Nessuna droga. Basta solo il desiderio di essa per tenermi prigioniero… o forse basta solo lui.

Persino in questo momento vorrei sentire le sue mani su di me, la sua bocca sul mio corpo.

Shiryu gli avrà detto che sono prigioniero, ma non penso che rischierebbero la vita per salvarmi. Basta che lo facciano nel tentativo di salvare Shun.

Ho detto a Shiryu della collana. Spero sia vero, che basti colpire quella specie di pentacolo. Sembra così sottile, così fragile, ma è al collo di un dio. Non credo riusciranno tanto facilmente, anche se fosse quello il modo per risolvere la situazione.

Prima che venisse trasferito; Ade-sama almeno non ha voluto umiliarmi, di questo dovrei essergli grato. Le pareti delle celle erano troppo sottili per non sentire i miei gemiti o le mie invocazioni. Anche mi fossi strappato la lingua, avrebbe comunque sentito il mio corpo sbattuto ritmicamente a terra dalle spinte, o il cigolare continuo delle catene, abbastanza inequivocabile.

Non mi sento più i piedi, vedo sfocato, ma ugualmente l’urlo di Seiya arriva alle mie orecchie.

Raccolgo tutte le mie energie esigue rimaste e grido: “Andate via idioti! Tornate coi cavalieri d’oro e Atena!”. Sbraito finché posso, ma ben presto la mia voce si spegne. Non riesco a rialzare la testa ed ora neanche a parlare, mi abbandono come un manichino, o un giocattolo a molla a cui è finita la carica.

Il cosmo di Ade mi schiaccia e mi sento perduto in esso, come se il ragno avesse deciso di divorare la sua mosca.

Lo scontro inizia ed io non posso fare altro che stare qui, spettatore incapace di reagire. Se almeno riuscissi a sentire il mio cosmo, se potessi passarlo a Seiya. Gli donerei tutto, pur di vederli tornare trionfanti, vivi, salvi e con mio fratello con loro.

Merito così tanto la punizione degli dei per i miei desideri. Ade-sama ha diritto di punirmi in eterno negli inferi, devo bruciare in fiamme di morte e non in quelle ristoratrice della fenice.

Però mio fratello no. Lui è puro, è buono, e i suoi amici meritano di poter godere ancora della sua dolcezza.

“Cigno, fallo scendere da lì!” grida Pegasus. Forse si riferisce a me, non lo so. Sento le loro urla, Ade li sta massacrando, con un ultimo disperato tentativo mi dimeno, tentando di liberarmi, ma con un grido di frustrazione perdo i sensi.


	6. Cap.6 Le lacrime della fenice

Cap.6 Le lacrime della fenice

“Vattene”.

Vattene, dannazione! Voglio stare da solo!

Me ne sono andato, ho lasciato la vostra patetica squadra. Voi leccatevi le ferite tra voi come un bravo branco di cuccioli, io il mio dolore lo voglio affrontare da solo.

Non posso più guardare mio fratello negli occhi dopo quello che è successo.

Colpire il ciondolo ha funzionato, più o meno.

Le nostre anime sono tornate nei loro corpi. Eravamo in una specie di situazione di trascendenza, ecco perché non dovevo mangiare, dormire, o andare di corpo.

Ade, e tutti i suoi amichetti, Pandora compresa, sono stati sconfitti.

Mio fratello si è risvegliato e non ricorda più niente. Unico inconveniente è che è che rimasto castano rossiccio.

Poco importa, è rimasto comunque bellissimo, ed è questo il problema.

Lui non sa quello che mi ha fatto la sua controparte divina e mai dovrà saperlo. Ha cancellato il trauma, il dolore, a me sta bene.

Atena come sempre si è degnata di mandarci un aiuto solo quando si è accorta che Seiya, il suo prediletto solo sulla carta, stava per rimanere agl’inferi in pianta stabile come morto. Che tutti noi eravamo andati, ed io stesso ormai avevo un piede nella fossa, non le è importato minimamente.

Solo Seiya, ogni tanto, quando se lo ricorda.

“Perché te ne sei andato?” mi domanda Hyoga.

“Mi hai dato dell’egoista, no?! Ti ho sentito. Mi hai detto che se me ne andavo ero un egoista. Ecco qui la tua risposta!” grido.

No, non ti avvicinare, vattene. Non guardarmi, non notarlo.

Troppo tardi, alla luce delle stelle, delle costellazioni, su questo prato deserto, le vedi. Le mie dannatissime lacrime!

Sì, mi sono nascosto qui a piagnucolare. A sfogare la frustrazione e la paura accumulate. Forse anche a buttare fuori questo dannato desiderio, queste crisi d’astinenza che mi tormentano.

La notte è diventata di fuoco, sudo e piango continuamente.

Non voglio farmi vedere in queste condizioni! Soprattutto non da voi bronzini!

Non so neanche perché vi siete dannati di salvarmi!

“Me lo hai affidato. Appena sei stato in grado di camminare, mi hai detto di occuparmi di Shun e sei scappato” mi dici.

Piango, singhiozzo, tremo, quando lui si approssima a me, seduto qui, mi scosto quasi mi fossi scottato. Rallenta il movimento della mano, non la posa sulla spalla come voleva, ma sulla mia mano e mi guarda attento.

“Vattene” lo implorò di nuovo e questa volta sembro un uccellino caduto dal nido.

“Non avevo mai notato quanto tu e tuo fratello vi assomigliaste, prima di questo momento.

Sai, lui mi parla sempre di te. Ero geloso, ma ora ho capito che è come se voi foste legati. Le stelle e gli dei ci hanno insegnato che alle volte anche le anime possono essere unite indissolubilmente.

I vostri cosmi risuonano come un cuore solo” mi dice il cigno all’orecchio.

Sento come se le sue ali si avvolgessero intorno a me, bianche e pure, senza paura di scottarsi con le mie fiamme.

Che diamine sta succedendo?! Lui non era mai stato così gentile con me. Preferisco quando litighiamo.

Anche se ci ho provato in tutti i modi a farmelo andare bene. In macchina o in aereo cerco sempre di sedermi accanto a lui. So che mio fratello lo ama.

Probabilmente finiranno per fidanzarsi ufficialmente, prima o poi.

Eppure sono così geloso. L’ira mi arde dall’interno e diventa come le fiamme che ho vissuto agl’inferi. Sragiono e finisco per attaccarlo.

Le sue mani gelide sono sul mio viso, mi accarezzano.

Non riesco a reagire, non capisco perché. Lo guardo smarrito, confuso, le lacrime ancora marchio d’infamia sul mio viso. Mi vergogno così tanto di essermi dimostrato debole.

Mi fa stendere sul prato d’erba. Potrei ribellarmi, tentare di massacrarlo di botte. Anche se so che questo figlio della Siberia sembra tanto delicato, ma a pugni finirebbe per stendermi.

Potrei anche trapassarlo da parte a parte, tentare di strappargli il cuore, e rischierei lo stesso di venire sopraffatto dai suoi cazzotti.

Invece no, lo seguo docilmente. Sto troppo male e quel gelo che emana sembra come un lenitivo su una scottatura.

Si siede su di me, le sue gambe sottili strette da dei pantaloni bianchi mi cingono la vita. Il mio petto si alza e si abbassa troppo velocemente, mi sento confuso.

Sa dove accarezzarmi, è come se conoscesse il mio corpo.

Quando tocca una parte particolarmente sensibile nel modo giusto, mi sfugge uno stentato: “Come?”.

Capisce la mia domanda e fa uno strano sorriso.

“… Shun. Reagisci nelle mie carezze quasi nello stesso modo. I vostri corpi sembrano diversi, ma sono solo in scala, alla fine provate piacere alla stessa maniera” mi rivela.

Credo di essere arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli.

Che siano i residui di quelle droghe? Non credo proprio che a mio fratello sarebbe piaciuto essere stretto da delle catene. Cioè, non che gli dia fastidio tenersi sempre addosso le sue catene. Anzi, le muove anche bene, manco fossero dei nastrini, e le fa volteggiare in modo non dissimile a come io lascio che si dirigano le code della mia fenice.

No, non è quello il punto! Si parla a livello fisico, di piacere sessuale.

Non può certo… Mi bacia, ogni altro pensiero si spegne.

Questa volta cerco di sottrarmi, ma le sue carezze sono così rilassati. Sa come ricercarmi, le mie labbra alla fine cedono e lui entra con la lingua nella mia bocca.

Come può paragonarmi a Shun? Lui è perfetto, io sono a malapena un umano piacente.

Le sue mani s’insinuano sempre più nel profondo, il freddo della sera mi aggredisce, mentre mi sfila i vestiti.

Mi stacco a fatica, per riprendere il respiro, i miei occhi ancora liquidi e l’imbarazzo che mi uccide, che peggiora soltanto quando lo vedo spogliarsi.

“Io non capisco cosa stai facendo” dico voce roca.

“Certo Shun non cerca di fare il duro fino all’ultimo” mi dice.

“Non dare a mio fratello del facile o del disponibile” abbaio. Peccato che il mio cipiglio duri un attimo e basti un suo bacio sulla mia fronte per spiazzarmi.

Odio dover sembrare nuovamente quel bambino confuso, anche un po’ spaventato, che ero da piccolo.

“Non lo farei mai. Tuo fratello è speciale, come un fiocco di neve fatto di diamante” mi risponde Hyoga.

Non l’ho mai visto sotto quest’ottica. Per me è fuoco, caldo, rosso, è dolcezza. Però ci sta, è abbastanza puro ed eterno per essere come mio fratello.

Poi credo che per il cignetto sia il migliore dei complimenti.

Per la prima volta mi soffermo a vedere Hyoga, a guardarlo veramente, come fosse la prima volta.

Non come un moccioso, ma come un uomo. Ha i capelli color del grano, sono così belli e morbidi. Ha un cipiglio niente male. Nonostante il suo corpicino aggraziato da ballerino, c’è qualcosa in lui che fa pensare a un delinquente che ama la boxe e le moto.

Oh, se avesse una moto come si deve potrei anche farci un pensiero ad uscire con lui. Una, però, di cilindrata di molto maggiore a quelle ‘cosette’ da corsa che usa Seiya.

“Allora perché lo tradisci con me?” gli rinfaccio. Cercando di riprendere dignità, di scacciarlo.

Lui per risposta mi passa la mano tra i capelli, si stende accanto a me e mi fa appoggiare la mia testa sul suo petto. Ora siamo nudi entrambi, sperduti in questo mare di steli verdi ed umidi.

“Lui ha bisogno di nascondersi tra le tue braccia, ed io voglio proteggere entrambi”. Le sue parole sono come balsamo, entrano in me, mi rincuorano.

Questa volta sono io a cercare il contatto della sua bocca. Mi lascio baciare, accarezzare, e mi aggrappò a lui. Da fuori potrei sembrare il più forte, il più mascolino, ma in realtà mi sto abbandonando completamente alle sue premure.

“Quando ti lasci andare, annulli ogni differenza” mi dice. Le sue mani esperte si muovono accendendo ogni bottone del mio desiderio.

Non ha bisogno di droghe, d’incantesimi, di catene. Le giuste parole, le sue abili dita, e sono suo.

Potrebbe mettermi in ogni posizione ed io mi limiterei a volerlo.

“I-io… io non…”. Tento di difendermi, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.


	7. Cap.7 Abbandonato alle tue ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt de Il giardino di Efp per I prompt del lunedì.  
Prompt: Il principe delle tenebre e quello della luce: gemelli sempre in lotta per la conquista del regno. Ma si sa, tra odio ed amore c’è una linea molto sottile...

Cap.7 Abbandonato alle tue ali

< Balbetti anche > penso. Gli sollevo il capo e lo bacio ancora, smorzando le sue proteste, trasformandole in gemiti di assenso, in mugolii di piacere.

“Non mi sento pronto, Hyoga” ammetti. Le stesse identiche parole di tuo fratello la prima volta.

Non gli feci fretta, fu lui a cercarmi. Imbarazzato mi diede un bacio fugace e mi prese per mano, me lo fece capire conducendomi nella sua stanza.

Tra le lenzuola, nel suo letto, la nostra prima volta fu speciale. Lui era così impacciato.

Credo che con te non sarebbe poi così diverso, tsundere. Semplicemente maschereresti male le tue intenzioni, borbottando qua e là, colorando la situazione con qualche lamentela.

Allora ti dico le stesse parole che quella notte dissi a Shun, quando ammisi che l’amore mi spingeva a lui.

“Allora per stanotte rimaniamo solo abbracciati. Ti va?”.

Mi sorridi grato, ti stringi a me. Hai bisogno di contatto, di protezione. Forse nel tuo cuore, prima di vedere l’inferno, anche tu volevi solo una vita normale.

Beh, mia cara fenice... Mi chiedo come sarebbe avervi entrambi con me, insieme. Sentirvi gemere all’unisono. Dare attenzione ad entrambi, una mano l’uno, mentre vi stuzzico nello stesso modo.

Sarebbe come essere al centro di un turbine di piacere, un vortice in cui è un gioco di specchi deformati.

Tu tieni Shun nelle tue ali, io ci terrò entrambi, Ikki.

Te lo giuro. Non ti permetterò mai più di scappare per tenerti dentro il tuo dolore. Non lascerò mai più che ti rapiscano, non sparirai senza che nessuno si accorga che te ne sei andato.

Ti verrò a cercare, ti terrò accanto a tuo fratello. Quando lo andrai a salvare, io mi assicurerò che dopo non sia tua a finire nei guai, in un gioco eterno di sacrifici.

Scoprirai che il ghiaccio brucia anche più del fuoco, se vuole.

“Se vuoi stare con me, una regola” mi dici. Ecco uno dei tuoi borbottii.

“Dimmi” ti concedo.

“Niente più rose alle madri morte. Anche a me manca molto la mia, ma è inquietante” mi dici. Non so come tu sia venuto a conoscenza di questo, ma scoppio a ridere.

Dovrebbe darmi fastidio, è qualcosa che riguarda la mia vita, ma in realtà mi rende felice.

Perché questo è molto da te. Questa è la grande differenza tra te e tuo fratello: il tuo caratteraccio, sai sempre come colpire, ma me lo farò andare bene.

“D’accordo” ti rispondo.

La tua aria è sorpresa, non te l’aspettavi. Questo fa crollare le tue remore, il tuo muro, ti abbandoni a me completamente fiducioso. La tua espressione è completamente rilassata, anche il dolore sta svanendo.

Mia madre capirà. Proteggerti ora ha la priorità. Scoprirò cosa ti ha fatto Ade, come mai ti sei allontanato da tuo fratello e asciugherò le tue lacrime, come io e Shun ci siamo sempre asciugati le nostre a vicenda.

“Però continuo a non capire cosa ci trovi in me… Io non valgo niente”. Le tue parole mi sorprendono. Davvero sei tanto insicuro? Come abbiamo fatto a non capirti così tanto?

“C’è una leggenda che gira sulla casa di Gemini.

Il principe delle tenebre e quello della luce: gemelli sempre in lotta per la conquista del regno… Ma si sa, tra odio ed amore c’è una linea molto sottile...

Legati dall’amore, finivano sempre per farsi del male, eppure erano completi solo quando stavano insieme.

Ti rispecchi in questo pensando a te e a Shun?” gli domando.

So già che nonostante sia stato Ade a farti del male, nonostante sia Shun che nasconde il suo essere signore delle tenebre, stai pensando che lui è quello della luce. Eppure sei tu la fenice che ci ha illuminato la via in tanti momenti difficili.

Alla fine ognuno di noi ha dentro di sé luce ed ombra, questa è la vera lezione di Gemini. Dobbiamo accettarci completamente e non essere due volti che si disconoscono. Dobbiamo diventare principi grigi, né bianchi, né neri.

“Fin… Fin troppo…” bisbigli con voce inudibile. Serri un pugno, sembri sul punto di colpirmi, ma lo usi per colpire l’erba, mentre non riesci nuovamente a controllare le lacrime. Tenti di usare l’ira come arma, ma hai un animo troppo buono e questa tua furia si sta sgretolando, mostrandosi per la maschera che era.

“I-io… Shun è mio fratello. L’incesto è sbagliato. Io non voglio fargli male, ma… Io lo amo”. Sembra la prima volta che lo ammetti ad alta voce, forse lo è. Sei terrificato dalla tua stessa ammissione.

“Anche lui ti ama. Me lo ha detto chiaramente. ‘Io amo sia te che Ikki, non posso essere felice se entrambi non siete nella mia vita. Ti prego, non mi lasciare’.

Ed io voglio la sua felicità, ma vedendoti stanotte, come per la prima volta, capisco di volere anche la tua”. Ti faccio chiudere gli occhi con i pollici e ti pulisco dalle lacrime. “Shun è un dio. Non credo che il fatto che tu sia suo fratello sia così strano per lui. Era e Zeus, Diana e Apollo, non è così insolito alla fine”.

“La mia felicità?” mi chiedi. Ti sfugge una risata astiosa, di puro odio rivolto verso te stesso. “Io mi sono meritato quello che mi è stato fatto. Se mi fossi comportato diversamente, se non avessi voluto neanche sfiorare mio fratello col pensiero, non sarebbe successo.

Se non fosse stato per voi e per Shun, avrei aiutato il mio carceriere a tenermi imprigionato”.

Mi ricorda tutte le volte in cui Shun mi ha detto che se l’era cercata di venire quasi fatto fuori. Che era colpa sua che cercava di combattere anche se non è capace.

Quante volte ti ho odiato pensando a come lo facevi sentire in colpa per essere fragile. Senza sapere che ti facevi a pezzi anche da solo.

Ognuno di noi ha sofferto tanto nel suo allenamento. Noi ci siamo fatti coraggio a vicenda, ma tu non hai permesso di vedere la tua sofferenza.

“Tu non ti meriti niente di male”. Cerco di avere il tono più dolce possibile, quando ti bacio delicatamente per trasmettertelo, tu ti lasci invadere. Sei morbido e cedevole come tuo fratello in questo momento, ma io non mi lascerò sopraffare dai miei istinti. Voglio davvero la tua felicità, ogni secondo che passa me ne convinco sempre di più.

“Po-posso dire… che sto con te? Non voglio che gli altri pensino male di fratellino. Puoi anche dire che io sono un mostro e che cerco di rubargli il ragazzo” mi proponi.

Ikki, ti hanno mai detto che come tuo fratello sei schifosamente altruista? Pensa un po’ anche a te!

“No, siete entrambi i miei fidanzati. Sono un maniaco a cui piace prendersi le famiglie intere e non ho accettato un vostro no come risposta.

O, e sono così dotato da riuscire a convincere chiunque” mi vanto.

“Quest’ultimo punto dobbiamo ancora vederlo” borbotti. Ti ricordo che sei nudo, lo vedo che sei sia imbarazzo che eccitato.

Ti continuo ad accarezzare, faccio svanire il tuo senso di colpa, e ti addormenti fiducioso tra le mie braccia.


End file.
